Everything's Related
by CuddyHuddy
Summary: I really suck at describing stories, I tend to just use the chapter and story name. So, this one is called Everything's Related, it's pretty straight forward. Like I said, I suck at this. Just read some of it and see if it tickles your fancy!
1. Ballet Is FBI Related Business

**A/N:** _This is my first ever Bones fic. It is B&B, but not until a bit later in the story after some other things are sorted out. Let me know how I'm doing by leaving a review, it spurs me on to write more._

**DISCLAIMER: **_Don't own the show, characters, or rights, only the original characters and ideas are mine, obviously.

* * *

_

**Ballet Is FBI Related Business**

Booth had been working a series of cases that turned out to be one case the past month or so that seemed to have gotten to Bones. She was staying in the lab more and almost ignoring Booth. The last time things were like this it was because Zack had left the museum for Iraq. He had come back and she had told him that she was mad at him for letting Zack go. Things went back to normal after that. Zack was gone again, but it had been a few months and she hadn't acted any different in those first few weeks. Booth didn't know what else it could be other than the case. If it was him, she would most likely say so, if it was her, she would have definitely said so.

The case had ten bodies already, four pregnant women and six exotic dancers. At first it seemed that the cases had nothing to do with each other. Then, as more bodies were found, each more recent, Hodgins found the same particulates on each body. They traced it back to a very large and well known OB/GYN clinic. The only problem was that they had no other evidence yet. There were six doctors there and many more staff members with the opportunity and medical knowledge. Booth had requested that he be able to work undercover and his request had been approved. He knew just who he was going to get to help him.

He just wished that he could get Bones to help with this. He felt strange going out without her. He didn't want to admit it, but he was lonely. He finally just decided that he wasn't going to take no on this one. He called her office phone, trying to catch her off guard, and it worked.

_**BBBB**_

Brennan hadn't been meaning to make Booth feel bad, but she knew she had. She was going through some things and trying to figure out how to deal with them. There was also the case they were all working on. It was an especially disturbing one, particularly to her right now. She didn't know what to do with herself, let alone how to talk to him or anyone else about this. She finally realized her phone was ringing after about the third ring and picked it up.

"Brennan."

"Well, well, well. What took you so long?"

"I was thinking."

"Bones, I was kidding. Look, I'm bringing in someone to help on this case. I think she would be really helpful. I'm going to go ask her tonight and I was hoping that you would want to go with me."

Brennan knew that he knew something was wrong and he just wanted to help. If only he had known what he'd already done. She missed working with him, but she just didn't know what she might say around him.

"I don't know Booth."

"Come on Bones, I have to go to a ballet to see her."

"What ballet?" she asked, just as Angela came in.

"I don't know Bones, it's a ballet. It's at the Kennedy Center."

"Le Corsaire?"

"Le Corsaire?" stated Angela.

"Yeah, that's it. So will you go with me, keep me awake, or at least wake me up when the lights go back on?"

"Can Angela and Hodgins come?"

"Bones, I don't know, I'd have to get two more tickets."

"Well, call me when you know."

"Wait, fine, I'll pick you up at seven. Tell Angela and Hodgins to meet us at the entrance at seven thirty." he said hanging up.

"Do you want to go to a ballet?" asked Brennan hanging the phone up and looking at Angela.

"Are you kidding? I could kiss you!"

"You and Hodgins need to meet us at seven thirty at the entrance of the Kennedy Center."

Angela jumped up, running around Brennan's desk and hugged her shoulders before running out the door.

"Thanks!" she yelled behind her.

"No, thank you."

_**BBBB**_

Brennan was standing in front of her mirror inspecting her image. She had been standing there for nearly ten minutes staring at her herself assessing if anyone would be able to tell or not. Before she had a chance to talk herself out of this dress there was a knock on her door. It startled her out of her concentration and she went to answer it. Booth stood there looking quite handsome in a tuxedo as he looked her up and down.

"You look great!"

"You look quite nice as well. I just need my bag."

Brennan went to get her bag and stole one more glance in the mirror. She could tell, but she figured no one would be able to. This took a lot of pressure off of her and she smiled as turned around.

"What."

"Nothing."

"I haven't seen you smile in while Bones."

"I'm just excited about this ballet."

"Oh, well, I'm glad for you. Hey, maybe I'll get a good nap in."

"Booth." she said, locking her door.

_**BBBB**_

They met Angela and Hodgins just outside the doors and went in. Booth handed a young man their tickets and he took them to their seats. They actually weren't that bad. They were handed programs as they sat down and they flipped through them.

"So, which one is she?" asked Angela, looking in the booklet.

"Oh, on the cover."

"What?" the other three said in unison.

"Delaney."

"Featuring Kieran Quinn Delaney as Medora." read Hodgins.

"You're friend is a lead in the ballet and you just forgot to mention this?"

"She's not my friend, not exactly anyway."

"Well how do you know her?"

"I just…do, alright." he said as the lights started to dim.

"Oh, it's starting, sorry!"

"You know I'm not going to let this go." said Angela, sitting back.

Booth just sighed and rolled his eyes as the ballet began.

* * *

_**Here is a little preview of chapter two:**_

_Booth only fell asleep twice, so he didn't do too badly. As the crowd of people began to exit the auditorium Booth and Brennan started for the back of the stage. Not before Angela caught his arm and made him promise to give the dirt on Kieran at another time. She also thanked him for getting the tickets and 'inviting' her and Hodgins. So after all the niceties were over with, it was back to business, something he was much better at._

He and Brennan made their way backstage using his badge to get past security. He had to ask around to find where Kieran's dressing room was stationed, but after about ten minutes of walking around they found the little hall. As they were walking up to the one door in the middle they heard a soft scream. Booth quickly drew his gun and stood to the side of the door.

"Booth, I don't -"

"FBI, I'm coming in!" Booth yelled, kicking the door in and stepping in, gun drawn and scanning the room.

It was a few seconds before a head popped up from behind the bar and then a pair of handcuffed arms were visible around a faucet. The head belonged to Kieran and the arms were a mans, the handcuffs were black and fuzzy. Her hair was mussed and she was flushed, and there wasn't any clothes visible from her neck to where the bar began just below where her cleavage began.  



	2. Brennan Relates To My Agent

**A/N:** Here's chapter two, the chapters get longer and longer as I go. I'm really excited about the interest in this story, but it really helps to get feedback and reader participation so I can make the story better for you guys. Keep the reviews coming and I'll keep the chapters coming!

**DISCLAIMER:** _Don't own the show, characters, or rights, only the original characters and ideas are mine, obviously.

* * *

_

**Brennan Relates To My Agent**

Booth only fell asleep twice, so he didn't do too badly. As the crowd of people began to exit the auditorium Booth and Brennan started for the back of the stage. Not before Angela caught his arm and made him promise to give the dirt on Kieran at another time. She also thanked him for getting the tickets and 'inviting' her and Hodgins. So after all the niceties were over with, it was back to business, something he was much better at.

He and Brennan made their way backstage using his badge to get past security. He had to ask around to find where Kieran's dressing room was stationed, but after about ten minutes of walking around they found the little hall. As they were walking up to the one door in the middle they heard a soft scream. Booth quickly drew his gun and stood to the side of the door.

"Booth, I don't -"

"FBI, I'm coming in!" Booth yelled, kicking the door in and stepping in, gun drawn and scanning the room.

It was a few seconds before a head popped up from behind the bar and then a pair of handcuffed arms were visible around a faucet. The head belonged to Kieran and the arms were a mans, the handcuffs were black and fuzzy. Her hair was mussed and she was flushed, and there weren't any clothes visible from her neck to where the bar began just below where her cleavage began.

"Jesus Christ Booth, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Who's Booth?" a faceless voice asked.

The chains of the cuffs clanked a bit and Kieran bucked up, taking a sharp breath in and bit her lip. She then grabbed a bar towel and suddenly quite quickly shoved it somewhere, apparently in the guy's mouth from his muffled protests.

"Lee, I swear to god."

Booth just stood there, his gun still raised and his jaw hanging.

"Booth, I think it's safe to put your gun away." said Brennan, smirking.

"What _are _you doing Booth?"

"I heard a scream." he said, slowly holstering his gun.

"Yeah, I'm having sex, or at least I was. You kind of ruined the mood." she said, reaching for something on the bar top.

"Whoa, Ki!" said Booth, shielding his eyes and turning around.

Kieran unlocked the cuffs and handed the key to the guy then she went back down behind the bar. When she came up again she had a bra on this time.

"Booth, she's sufficiently covered now."

Booth turned around just as the guy popped up. He was darkly tanned and maybe six two with a heavily muscled body.

"Booth, what are you doing here? I'm sure you didn't come for the ballet."

"I came to ask for your help on a job."

"How do you two know each other?" asked the guy.

At this Kieran walked him out from behind the bar with her hands on his back. She at least had underwear on now and he just had boxers on. She walked him to the door and opened it, shoving him out in the hall and closing the door.

"Uh, Ki." said Booth, looking at her.

She just held a finger up as she walked over to the couch and picked up a pair of mans pants and a white shirt. She went back to the door, opened it, and held the clothes out to him. He took them without saying anything, he just smiled at her. She closed the door and after a second he yelled through the door.

"Kieran!"

"Later Lee."

"Later Ki."

Kieran just smiled and went over to dresser and started putting clothes on. She was about five eight, skin like porcelain, and long softly sort of wavy, curly, dark hair. She had light, clear blue eyes with very long, dark lashes around them. High cheek bones with full red lips and a small, but not too small, slightly sloping nose. Her body was lean and long, her legs looked never ending, and she had more of a bosom and butt than most ballet dancers. She looked more like a super or Victoria's Secret model, only she had the grace of a dancer when she walked.

"Ok, so what's up B man and who's your pretty lady friend?" said Kieran, now dressed in jeans, a long sleeved v-neck shirt, and tennis shoes.

"Look, I'm really sorry about…"

"Booth, it's just sex. My girlfriend is coming in tomorrow anyway."

"You have a girlfriend and you were having sex with that guy?"

"Booth."

"See, she understands the biological needs Booth."

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"I like you, who are you?"

"Dr. Temperance Brennan, Booth and I are partners."

"I've heard of you, it's nice to meet you. Booth, however, will never understand how much you try to explain. Please, have a seat."

"You're right, I just don't understand." said Booth as they sat down.

"It's a biological imperative that we all need sex."

"He knows that, it's more of the emotional that he doesn't understand. That if you have a strong emotional and physical connection with one person, how can you have a physical connection with another without establishing an emotional connection as well."

"Oh, ok."

"Ok, ok? After all this time, and ok?"

"Well, she explained it better than you do."

"Look Booth, I've been with my girlfriend for over three years now. We love each other and when we're together we make love. However, we both travel for our jobs and are apart a lot. We both understand that we need sex, so we both take other partners sometimes. We have rules that we follow, we get regular STD checks, and we're not married. If we were we might not take other partners, however, in this country and if not mistaken in your religion it's against the law and God for us to marry. Besides, it's kind of an archaic right saying that one person belongs to another and so on. Do with that what you will."

"Look, it's not my fault personally two people of the same gender can't wed! If you two have an agreement then far be it from me to interfere, ok!"

"Wow, you are incredibly intuitive and good with him. Do you think you could teach me -"

"Ok, look, this wasn't a social call. I came here for business."

"He does this, when he gets uncomfortable or irritated, he turns to work."

"Your right."

"Ladies!"

"Sorry, go on."

"Ki, we need your help on a serial case."

"What do you need me to do?"

"We need you to go undercover."

"What type of undercover?"

"As a dancer."

"Booth."

"Fine, an exotic dancer."

"Damn it Booth, you know that's why I don't work for FBI any more!"

"Kieran, please."

"The FBI never cared about my skills and you know it, they never had a clue."

"Ki, I could have gotten someone in the bureau for this but I came to you. I know what you can do, I know how good you really are. I need you on this, not just for the obvious reasons, I need your help, all of it."

Kieran rolled her eyes at him and sat back in her chair.

"What's the case?"

"There have been ten -"

"Bones!"

"What?"

"We can't tell you until you agree to work on this and you get temporarily reinstated for this case."

"You've go to be kidding me! I have to go back to working for those asses!"

"Hey!"

"Sorry B, you're one of the good ones. Look, I'll do it for you, but I'm not working in that FBI building. I'll work anywhere else until I go to my other 'job', but I refuse to work with them!"

"I'll see what I can do, but you'll do it?"

"Yes, for you. Oh, you'll also have to explain to Viktor why he needs to find another Medora."

"No problem."

"You say that now."

"How long are you going to need off?"

"I can't miss more than two performances Booth."

"So, I don't get it?"

"Booth, she's giving up her job for this."

"What, no!"

"Look, B, this is obviously more important than some ballet. Besides, I can always find another job."

"But you aren't going to get paid for working for the FBI."

"You need to take a chill pill, and just trust me."

"Are you sure, you really want to do this?"

"Booth, she said she wanted to."

"Like Dr. Brennan said, I want to, really. It's just a job and I can find another one."

"If you're sure."

"God, yes, I'm sure!" she said, standing up.

"Fine. You need to meet me at my office tomorrow at eleven. I'll get you set up and then hopefully you won't have to go back."

Kieran walked them over to the door and they walked into the hall.

"Thanks, I just really hate most of the people there."

"I know, I'm doing it more for them than you. I'm worried you'd kill one of them eventually."

"Ha ha, very funny. Look, you have to make me one more promise."

"What?"

"Don't cut me out like last time."

"I didn't cut you out."

"Booth, you went out with people you worked with on the case all the time. You hung out with them, worked with them. You had me go get coffee, or go do paper work. You didn't want me hanging around. You do it this time, I'll walk. I don't care what the case is or how much you need me. I'll walk."

Kieran walked back into her room and closed the door without another word.

"Did you really cut her out?"

"I…well, she was my trainee! I was supposed to be a little harsh."

"Booth, I think you hurt her feelings."

"Come on Bones." he said, rolling his eyes.

The rest of the ride back to her apartment was like old times. They bickered about Booth and weather he had over stepped his bounds with Kieran as his trainee and the biological need for sex. After he dropped Brennan off, he couldn't help smiling as he drove back to his place. Things were starting to feel good again. Kieran had always had that uplifting effect on people, but she could turn that effect around if she wanted to as well and bring a cloud of hurt. So he took her warning early seriously and had a wonderful thought.

* * *

**A preview of chapter three:**

_The next day Booth and Brennan were coming out of Sweets' office when they heard a commotion down the hall near Booth's office. Booth looked at his watch and got a worried look on his face._

_"What?"_

_"It's almost eleven." he said, taking off down the hall._

_Brennan took off after him leaving Sweets in his doorway._

_As Booth and Brennan found the crowd they saw why it had gathered._

_Kieran had a large man pushed tightly up against the glass wall of Booth's office with his arm behind his back._

_"Just because I don't work for the FBI right now doesn't mean you can touch me. You ever try that on me or any other woman again and I'll shoot you in the foot with your own gun. Got it Don."_

_Don's face made a squeaking noise as he nodded against the glass and then Kieran let him go. Everybody watched him quickly walk away down the hall and then turned to Kieran.  
_


	3. Oh No, My Agent Relates To Clubbing!

**A/N: Here you go, they're getting longer. B&B will come, in time. Thanks again for the great reviews! Keep them coming and the chapters keep coming!**

**DISCLAIMER: **_Don't own the show, characters, or rights, only the original characters and ideas are mine, obviously.

* * *

_

**Oh No, My Agent Relates To Clubbing!**

The next day Booth and Brennan were coming out of Sweets' office when they heard a commotion down the hall near Booth's office. Booth looked at his watch and got a worried look on his face.

"What?"

"It's almost eleven." he said, taking off down the hall.

Brennan took off after him leaving Sweets in his doorway.

As Booth and Brennan found the crowd they saw why it had gathered.

Kieran had a large man pushed tightly up against the glass wall of Booth's office with his arm behind his back.

"Just because I don't work for the FBI right now doesn't mean you can touch me. You ever try that on me or any other woman again and I'll shoot you in the foot with your own gun. Got it Don."

Don's face made a squeaking noise as he nodded against the glass and then Kieran let him go. Everybody watched him quickly walk away down the hall and then turned to Kieran.

"Shoo!"

"Go back to work people." said Booth, clapping his hands.

"Hey."

"Ki, you can't do that." he said, opening his door.

"Booth, I'm not an official agent yet. Besides, I didn't hurt him…much, and he slapped my ass."

"He did what!"

"B, don't, I took care of it. Dr. Brennan, I didn't expect to see you here."

"We had therapy."

"Bones!"

"Oh, no, that's good."

"Good?"

"Look, I don't mean to rush this but I have an appointment with Viktor in an hour."

"Right, ok. Here's the manual, your gun, your badge, and just in case you need it a building pass. You need to sign these, here, and then I'll go over the case with you."

"She gets a gun?"

"She's an agent Bones."

"Where am I going to be working?"

"Oh, Miss Pearl's Randy Candy."

"Ugh, ok, but that's not what I meant." said Kieran as she signed the papers.

"Oh, yeah. Well, I was thinking about it last night and I thought maybe you could work at the Jeffersonian with Bones. I mean not 'with' Bones, but there. That way you'll be around and all the people I hang around are already there. Do you think that would be alright Bones?"

"I guess, I don't know. You'd have to okay it with Cam I think."

"Cam, Camille?"

"Um, yeah. So what do you say Ki?"

"I think you actually had a pretty good idea there Booth. That thick scull might be good for more than hurting hands after all. Where would I work?"

"Uh, what?"

"Work, it's what someone usually does when they have job. I know the concept of doing something other than playing desk hockey is absurd to you."

"What could you do there, you're a dancer."

Suddenly Kieran's typically bright mood did a one sixty and that cloud came over her as she glared at Booth.

"Did you even look at my record?"

"Of course, we did a complete background check on you."

"But did you look at it?"

"Well…I…I glanced over it."

"You don't ever look for anything but the bad." she said, picking up her things.

"Wait, what about the case?"

"Give me the file, I'll brief myself. You give me a call when you know what job or jobs I could do other than dance." she said, holding out her hand.

Booth just looked at her for a moment.

"Seeley Booth, don't piss me off."

"I'm sorry." he said, handing her the files.

"I know, call me. Dr. Brennan." she said, shaking Brennan's hand.

Kieran's hold and gaze lingered on Brennan's hand for a moment before she let go and shook her head, then left.

_**BBBB**_

It was nearly seven when Cam walked up onto the platform where Brennan was still examining the latest victim's bones.

"What's up?"

"What?"

"Booth just called and told me to get everyone up here."

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Yeah, are we finally going to be told the truth about the little gray men?"

As both Hodgins and Angela walked up the stairs of the platform Booth came walking in.

"He must have figured it out."

"Figured what out?" asked Cam.

"I'm bringing in Kieran Delaney to help on this case." said Booth, swiping his card and bounding up the stairs.

"She actually agreed to work at the FBI?"

"Well, she agreed to work for me, not at the building, which is why she is going to be working here."

"She is?"

"Did you figure it out?"

"Yes I did." said Booth, beaming at Bones.

Just then Kieran came through the doors. She was wearing two inch black heels, black tights, a white mini skirt, a black belt, a blue and white stripped halter top, and a mini black cropped jacket. Her hair was down and fell down past her shoulders, bouncing as she walked. She was definitely planning on going out, it was Friday night after all. Everyone just stared at her as she walked up to the platform.

"Ahem, Booth." she said, waiting for him to let her up.

"Oh, right." he said, swiping his card for her.

"Oh my god!" said Cam.

"Cam!" said Kieran, hugging her.

"Look at you!"

"Well, it's been a few years."

"You grew up."

"I hear that's what happens now days."

"You're what now, twenty three?"

"Good memory!"

"You're only twenty three?" asked Brennan.

"Yes, what's this?" she asked, moving towards the screen with a chemical break down it.

"It's a chemical I found in all of the victim's stomachs."

"It's an oxy aldehyde, C9H10O4. That's an odd chemical to find, what else was in the stomach?"

"Not much, just some bread, water, and candy."

"Did you do a drug screen?"

"Yeah, there were traces of THC, but they were very small. It wouldn't be from any time close to when the victim was killed."

"It would be if the victim had ingested the drug in a very small amount without knowing it. Say, on a piece of bread made to look like an herb topping."

"But why give someone such a small dose and on bread?"

"The victim wouldn't know they were ingesting it, but it would make them just loopy enough to subdue with chloroform soon after."

"But we didn't find any traces of chloroform."

"That's because when chloroform, phenols, and caustic soda are digested they make -"

"Oxy aldehydes!" blurted Hodgins.

"Exactly."

"But where would the caustic soda come from?"

"Sorry, what's caustic soda?"

"Lye."

"The bread is most likely. It was probably a home made German lye roll. It's very hard to obtain food quality lye for home use though. It could have been an industrial lye that someone tried to purify as much as possible too. Either way, lye, weed, and chloroform."

"How do you know this?"

"She's smart." said Booth.

"We got that." said Cam.

"No, like you guys smart, she's squint smart."

"So, you looked at my file?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Exactly how smart are we talking here?" asked Hodgins.

"Kieran could probably -"

"I do fine."

"Right, so what do you want to do?"

"I don't care, you choose, I'm going to the club tonight."

"You don't care? You put me through all of that and you don't care?"

"No, I just wanted you to do your job."

"What?"

"Look, get me a badge here and I'll be a lacky. Run errands, get coffee, do paper work, whatever. I just wanted you to look through my entire file. Just because you know someone doesn't mean you know them Booth."

"You're impossible!"

"Hey, you came to me."

"Um, hi, excuse me. We were at your performance last night. I just wanted to say that you were incredible." said Angela.

"Well, thank you! I'm Kieran by the way, you are?"

"I'm Angela Montenegro. I do facial reconstructions among other things."

"That sounds interesting."

"Hi, Dr. Jack Hodgins. I'm bug, slime, dirt guy."

"Ah, you guys are always so cute."

"I'm…sa…huh?"

"He's taken."

"Don't worry, my girlfriend is going to meet me at the club later. She's flying in from Paris overnight and then she has to fly out to Russia for another photo shoot."

"Photo shoot?"

"She's doing a tour of Europe for her agency."

"She's a model, of course."

"Hey, it's Friday night in DC which means ladies night at Ultrabar. Do you guys want to come?"

"Sorry Ki, I have plans."

"Oo, Cam, you gonna do the horizontal humpty!"

"Ki!"

"Ok, fine, fine. What about the rest of you?"

"Can we even get in?"

"I have a table there. I'll just add you to my guest list."

"Really?"

"Sure, so you'll come?"

"Babe?"

"Are you kidding? Yeah I'll go!"

"We're in, you two have to come!"

"I don't know, clubs really aren't my thing."

"I should really stay and finish the paper work on the last victim."

"Look, this case is a real downer. You two need to take a break and have at least one night of fun. Just forget about all of this and relax, so I'm not going to take no for an answer."

"But Cam said no!"

"She has a date."

"What if she just said she had a date."

"She has a date, trust me, I can tell."

"Ki, not another word."

"Any way, you're both coming."

"What are we supposed to wear?"

"Ok, you know what, new plan. Boys, go home and put on some nice jeans and a shirt, then meet me at my house around nine. Girls, follow me home, my address is 3303 Water Street, NW. It's apartment A-7."

"Um, ok."

"I don't know."

"Come on Brennan, it's going to be fun!"

"Fine, but I can't promise anything."

"Yes!"

"Ok, I'm starting to want to cancel my date and come on this little adventure."

"Hey, I'll give you my number. If you two want to come by later just give me a call."

"Wow, thanks."

"The more the merrier!"

"It's usually just me and a bunch of boring fans. All they want to do is talk about me, you guys will be so much more fun."

"Have you met them?"

"Booth!"

"Yeah, we can be fun."

"Just because you don't find anything but beer, hockey, and work interesting. You'll probably be the least fun."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're a squint undercover."

"I'm not the one who was squinting at the screen earlier. Come on ladies, we have to get ready."

"How long does it take?"

Booth felt a sharp sting on the back of his head as Kieran slapped him and all the women walked off the platform.

"Not cool man. Even I know not to say something like that." said Hodgins walking off the platform with Booth.

"No kidding!"

* * *

**A preview of chapter four:**

_About ten minutes later the three ladies pulled into the parking garage. Angela had ridden with Brennan, figuring she would be going back with Hodgins. Kieran took them up the stairs and let them in._

_"You live here?"_

_"When I'm living in DC yeah."_

_"It's very nice."_

_"Thanks, my room is this way."_

_They walked down a hall and into a beautiful modern room. The whole place was covered in glass windows and wood. It gave a very light feel that was countered by the black furniture and floors._

_"This place is amazing."_

_"Thanks, there's six bedrooms, four bathrooms, and two half bathrooms. I have four parking spaces downstairs in the garage."_

_"I didn't know that ballet paid that well."_

_"It doesn't. Some of it I made and some of it is family money. Angela, my closet is just around the corner there. You're my height, so just pick out what ever. The shoes are in another closet."  
_


	4. Oh Dear God, I Relate To Clubbing!

**A/N: **Sorry for such the long delay in posting. I working on so many things at the moment it gets a little confusing. There are still a few chapters before any major B&B, but don't worry, it's coming. The reviews have been great!

**DISCLAIMER: **_Don't own the show, characters, or rights, only the original characters and ideas are mine, obviously.

* * *

_

**Oh Dear God, I Think I Relate To Clubbing!**

About ten minutes later the three ladies pulled into the parking garage. Angela had ridden with Brennan, figuring she would be going back with Hodgins. Kieran took them up the stairs and let them in.

"You live here?"

"When I'm living in DC yeah."

"It's very nice."

"Thanks, my room is this way."

They walked down a hall and into a beautiful modern room. The whole place was covered in glass windows and wood. It gave a very light feel that was countered by the black furniture and floors.

"This place is amazing."

"Thanks, there's six bedrooms, four bathrooms, and two half bathrooms. I have four parking spaces downstairs in the garage."

"I didn't know that ballet paid that well."

"It doesn't. Some of it I made and some of it is family money. Angela, my closet is just around the corner there. You're my height, so just pick out what ever. The shoes are in another closet."

"Really, I can just pick out what ever?"

"I trust that you know what to wear to a club."

"Sure."

"Then, yeah, whatever. I'm going to take Dr. Brennan to my girlfriend's closet and help her find something. They are closer in height, highwaters aren't as cool as they used to be."

"Yeah, ok, thanks!" said Angela, not really listening as she opened the closet doors and found all of the beautiful clothes.

"Come on, Kylie's clothes are in the next room over."

"You don't share a closet?"

"No, we each separately take up two closets out of the six rooms and that's just for the clothes. She's a model, so she gets sent free clothes and samples all the time. Plus she gets to keep some of the things she uses in shoots. We give most of it away, but there's still a lot." she said, opening the other door.

"I'm sure that something from your closet would fit me."

"Well, you're a bit taller, hers will be better, she's five ten."

"But she's taller than me." she said as Kieran opened the closet.

"Yes, but with shoes on it'll be fine. Besides, since she's taller there will be a slight difference in size."

"I don't get it."

"Um, well, ok. I don't know what's going on or anything, I don't know who knows if anyone does, but I know you're pregnant."

"What? No, I'm not -"

"I'm not going to say anything, I promise."

"How, can you tell?"

"No, it's just little things. For one, the top button of your jeans is undone."

"But that could have just been an accident."

"Not all day, that's on purpose. Most people wouldn't notice, but I have a girlfriend who wears clothes for a living. There's also the gate of your walk. Again, most people wouldn't notice, but I dance and Kylie walks."

"You aren't going to tell anyone?"

"No, it's not my place. Here, try these on, I'll be right back."

Kieran left the room with Brennan watching her and then started trying on the clothes. Kieran had picked out dark, almost black jeans and a long, silky, bright green scoop neck tank top. Kieran had been right, the jeans fit perfectly, and were only a bit too long which would be solved with shoes.

Kieran came back in a minute later and looked her over.

"Good, accessories now."

"I haven't told anyone."

"I didn't think so. Here."

Kieran held up a thick black belt and put it around Brennan, right around her middle, then went back to the closet.

"What am I going to drink?" Brennan said suddenly.

"What?" said Kieran, coming back out with a little tailored black jacket.

"Everyone's going to be drinking alcohol, I can't. If I order a non alcoholic drink they're going to think something is different."

"Oh, don't worry about it, I don't drink. Do you like pineapple and coconut?"

"Yes."

"Ok, then just drink what I drink. The bar knows all my drinks are virgins, no one knows I don't drink except for Kylie."

"Why don't you drink?"

"I have before, I just don't like to. I like to be able to be in control of a situation if I have to."

"Oh, that's reasonable."

"Yeah, now come on. We still have to get shoes to match and do hair and makeup."

"Thank you."

"Look, if you ever want to talk, I'm a good listener."

"Ok."

"Let's go pull Angela out of her clothes coma."

_**BBBB**_

An hour and a half, ten pairs of shoes, a dozen kinds of makeup, numerous amounts of jewelry, and three hair products later everyone was ready.

Brennan in her dark jeans, green shirt, black boots, belt, little necklace, earrings, and jacket. Angela in her stone wash denim jeans, red heels, red plunging v-neck t-shit, and white jacket. Finally, Kieran had changed her shoes to bright blue, three inch stilettos. They were all made up and put together when the bell rang.

Kieran opened the door to find the guys arguing quietly.

"Ahem, you want to come in or stand in the hall all night?"

"I told you!" said Hodgins.

"What?" asked Kieran, closing the door.

"We're late because Booth didn't think the address was right. We sat in the driveway for ten minutes."

"I just, I didn't realize."

"You're fine."

"See."

"Wow." said Hodgins as the two other ladies came out of the hall.

"Yeah, wow."

"I have a suggestion if you all don't mind."

"What?"

"Well, since I assume we'll all be drinking, do you just want to leave your cars here and take the limo?"

"The limo?"

"Yeah."

"Um, what about our cars?"

"Booth, I have six bedrooms. Just stay the night here and sleep it off, then go home in the morning."

"Fine."

"Just promise you won't bust my door down while I'm having sex this time."

"You did what?"

"I said I was sorry!"

"I'm sorry, I have to hear this story."

"It was quite funny, I even tried to warn him."

Just then a beeping came from Kieran's purse.

"Ok, it's here, let's go."

"We have so much to talk about." said Angela, walking out the door.

_**BBBB**_

Fifteen minutes later they were being escorted into the club by a very large and burly man wearing a security t-shirt. He took them back to a small corner area with sheer white curtains. As everyone sat down Kieran took the man aside and said something to him before sitting down herself.

"I told him to send the bar tender over."

"Nice."

"Ok, first of all, how do you two know each other?"

"Wow, ok, Booth?"

"She was trainee."

"And that's it?"

"Angela!"

"Come on Booth, she's hot, you're hot."

"She was nineteen!"

"I thought he was good looking, but he was always more like a brother."

"Thought?"

"You are a young gorgeous hunk of man, but you're like a brother. Is that better?"

"Yes, thank you!"

Just then a waitress came over.

"Just a beer."

"Same here."

"Hurricane."

"RTW."

"Uh."

"She'll have an RTW too."

"I'll be right back."

"What is an RTW?"

"Ride The Wave, pineapple, blue coconut flavored. I have a thing for blue drinks, actually, I kind of just like blue." she said, looking at herself.

"Ok, back to you being at the FBI. You were Booth's trainee, but what happened?"

"Oh. I graduated and became an agent, I just decided that it was best I leave the bureau after a few months. All they ever did was put me undercover in strip joints and then they would go out and catch the guys while I was off. The worst part was that some of them would know I was undercover. So they would come into the place and request me or watch. They knew that I couldn't refuse unless they did something wrong because it would be suspicious."

"You never told me they did that."

"I never told you a lot of things Booth, I didn't want you to loose your job."

"I'm really sorry Ki."

"It's fine."

"It's not fine, it pisses me off!"

"So, were you pissed when you barged into my dressing room last night?"

"What, no…I…I told you, I heard a scream."

Everybody just started to laugh at the look on his face. They kept laughing as the waitress brought the drinks.

"Ok, ok, I have to know more."

"Did you really have to bring it up?"

"You looked like you were going to blow a gasket, yeah."

"So, come on, what happened?"

"I had Lee, he's a stage hand guy, handcuffed to the bar sink faucet and we were behind the bar just getting going."

"Thank god you were behind the bar."

"Booth heard the scream and drew his gun. I tried to warn him, but he broke the door in."

"It's my instincts, okay! I hear a scream and I go in."

"You do realize that it was Lee who screamed, right."

"I don't want to know that Ki."

"Sorry."

Just then "Beautiful Girls" came on.

"I love this song!" said Kieran.

She stood up, pulling Brennan and Booth up with her. Angela pulled Hodgins up along with her and followed the three out onto the dance floor. They started dancing in a group, but soon Angela and Hodgins were dancing together and Kieran was dancing with Brennan and Booth. Only a few seconds later a guy came up and started dancing with her and she left Booth and Brennan to dance with each other.

They kept dancing, but stayed a few inches a part. Hodgins and Angela were hanging on each other and Kieran now had one guy grinding on her front and one behind her. After a few minutes there was a small group of guys that had almost stopped dancing and were just standing around watching Kieran and the two guys dance.

When the song ended, it took the men a few seconds to move back from her. Hodgins and Angela came over to where Booth and Brennan were standing.

"What's up sweetie?"

"Kieran, the men seem to want to dance with her."

"Uh, yeah, she's hot. I want to dance like that with her."

The next song, "Smack That", began and Kieran looked at the crowd of men. She pointed at one and he came forward, most of the others dancing off. They started off face to face, but soon Kieran's back was to his front. One of his arms was around her waist with hers over his. His head was leaning down over her right shoulder and one of her hands had a hold in his hair and his was with hers. Then when the rap part came on they came apart and both did some kind of improv dance together, then were back together face to face.

When the guy's hand slowly moved down Kieran's butt, Booth made a move to step forward but stopped. Kieran only leaned into the man's ear. Seconds later his hand quickly moved back up to her lower back and they kept dancing. When the song ended, they moved apart a bit and Kieran said something to him. He smiled sheepishly, rubbing a hand through the back of his hair and then walked away, nodding his head at her.

As she came back over to where all four people stood she looked at them.

"Aren't you having fun?"

"Yeah, we were just watching you."

"Oh, well, don't! Have fun!"

Kieran walked back over to the table along with the others and sat down.

"You guys don't have to stay with me, follow me around. Do your own thing, there are three other floors with different music. Go explore and have fun, the second floor is Latin music."

"Really?" said Hodgins, giving Angela a sly look.

"See you guys later!"

Hodgins and Jack took off while Booth and Brennan sat back down.

"So, you have money."

"Wow Booth, that's subtle."

"Sorry, it's just that I've known you for almost five years now and somehow I had no idea who you really were."

"You know who I am Booth, you just didn't know about me. You never took an interest in becoming anything more than just colleagues and casual friends. Which is perfectly fine, but don't expect to know everything about a person from that."

"Sorry, it's just most people don't hide that they have money or that they are brilliant."

"I never hid anything, like I said, you just never cared enough to notice."

"Ok, well I care now."

"Fine, lecture over. Like I told Dr. Brennan and Angela, some of it is family money from my father's side. The majority I made myself."

"What did you do? I know that ballet doesn't pay that well."

"You'd probably be surprised about that, but I have also done some work for NASA, other private contracts, things like that."

"NASA?"

"Yes, and that's all I can say. You can look all you want and you're not going to find out what I did."

"You did work for NASA and starred in a very well known ballet and you want to do lackey work for Bones and Cam?"

"Yes."

"I don't get you, I really don't."

"Well, I get you just fine, which is all I need." she said, looking out into the crowd.

"Do you get me?"

"Not at all."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Excuse me, Kylie is here."

* * *

**A preview of chapter five:**

_Kieran jumped up and ran about six feet into the middle of the crowd where the security guy stood with a pretty young lady behind him. Kieran practically jumped into Kylie's arms and then kissed her. After a few moments, Kieran took her hand and brought her the rest of the way._

_Kylie was about six feet tall with her two inch heels on. She had a very similar body makeup to that of Kieran, but with slightly larger breasts. She had lightly sandy blond hair, cut shorter in the back and slightly longer in the front, framing her face and stopping at about her chin. She had bright green eyes, slightly thinner but wider lips than Kieran, and high cheek bones as well. Her nose was slightly longer, and more straight than sloped. She was also wearing a blue shirt, something the two must have in common._

_"Agent Seeley Booth, Dr. Temperance Brennan, this is my girlfriend, Kylie Giles."_

_"Ah, the famous Booth, it's nice to finally meet you. Dr. Brennan, I love your books." she said, sitting down._

_"Uh, Ki, you didn't say your girlfriend was Kylie Giles."_

_"You know my work?"_

_"Oh, um, just from things here and there. Would you excuse me or just a minute?"_

_Booth quickly scooted out of the seat and walked away._

_"Where is he going?"_

_"He went to get Hodgins."_


	5. Yes, My Agent Relates With Super Models!

**A/N:** Chapter five is the longest yet! Keep the reviews coming and I'll keep the chapters coming!

**DISCLAIMER: **_Don't own the show, characters, or rights, only the original characters and ideas are mine, obviously.

* * *

_

**Yes! My Agent Relates With Super Models**

Kieran jumped up and ran about six feet into the middle of the crowd where the security guy stood with a pretty young lady behind him. Kieran practically jumped into Kylie's arms and then kissed her. After a few moments, Kieran took her hand and brought her the rest of the way.

Kylie was about six feet tall with her two inch heels on. She had a very similar body makeup to that of Kieran, but with slightly larger breasts. She had lightly sandy blond hair, cut shorter in the back and slightly longer in the front, framing her face and stopping at about her chin. She had bright green eyes, slightly thinner but wider lips than Kieran, and high cheek bones as well. Her nose was slightly longer, and more straight than sloped. She was also wearing a blue shirt, something the two must have in common.

"Agent Seeley Booth, Dr. Temperance Brennan, this is my girlfriend, Kylie Giles."

"Ah, the famous Booth, it's nice to finally meet you. Dr. Brennan, I love your books." she said, sitting down.

"Uh, Ki, you didn't say your girlfriend was Kylie Giles."

"You know my work?"

"Oh, um, just from things here and there. Would you excuse me or just a minute?"

Booth quickly scooted out of the seat and walked away.

"Where is he going?"

"He went to get Hodgins."

"Who?"

"Jack Hodgins. He works with Dr. Brennan. He's here with his girlfriend Angela, you'll like them."

Just then the waitress came back over.

"Can I get you something?"

"Two Blue Cherry Fairies."

"I'll have the same."

"Do you want alcohol in yours babe?"

"No, all virgins, thanks."

"I'll be right back."

"What time do you have leave tomorrow?"

"My flight is at seven, so about six."

"Ok, we'll leave here in an hour or so."

"Sounds good."

"Oh, don't mention about the drinks, ok."

"Ok."

Booth and Hodgins came running/walking back over to the table with Angela a few feet behind. They came to a sort of skidding halt, bumping into each other, in front of the table.

"See!"

"Oh my god."

"Jack Hodgins, Kylie Giles."

"Hello Jack, nice to meet you."

"I…it's…yeah…nice…wow."

"Hey guys, what the hell! Oh my god, you're Kylie Giles!"

"Angela Montenegro, this is my girlfriend, Kylie Giles."

"Wow, it is really nice to meet you. I am huge fan!"

"Thank you, and those shoes look great on you by the way, you should keep them."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I have so much stuff I only wear most of it once any way."

"We try to give most of it away or sell it for charity, but more just comes."

"Dr. Brennan, you keep yours too. I think it actually looks better on you, that shirt never looked right on me."

"Oh, thank you."

"Sell it on ebay if you want, just get out of our home."

The current song ended and new one, Novaspace "Time After Time" began.

Without saying a word, both Kieran and Kylie got up. Kieran went back a few steps for Brennan when she just sat there and dragged her out. On their way Brennan grabbed Booth. They wound up dancing in a kind of odd circle, jumping around and all really getting into the music. Booth and Brennan were having so much fun that they didn't even notice on the slow part when both of the couples started kissing. They all just kept dancing and jumping and smiling at each other as a remix of "I Like To Move It" came on.

The next song came on, "Teach Me How To Dance" and Kieran said something to Kylie and then came over to Booth.

"I'm cutting in."

"Ok."

Both Kylie and Brennan made their way back to the table and sat down, watching the others dance.

"You really have no idea who I am, do you."

"No, sorry."

"Are you kidding me, it's nice to be on the other end for once. I'm a big fan of yours. I'm jealous that Kieran is going to be working with you."

"Thank you."

"I miss her so much. We've been together for over three years, but in the last two both of jobs have had us moving around so much. We hardly ever see each other."

"I don't think I could do that."

"It's hard, but I love her."

The music changed again and Booth and Kieran came over, Booth sitting down and Kieran pulling Kylie up and back out on the floor.

"Are you having fun?"

"I actually am. I didn't think I would, it's strange."

"No, it's Kieran. She's just one of those people, she can make you feel great and she can make you feel like you've been run over by a bus with two words."

"Maybe, I do like her."

"The only people who don't like her are the ones who she doesn't like."

"How old is Kylie?"

"Twenty two."

"They're so young, yet they seem to have a loving and extremely well working relationship even with all the evident problems."

"I think it's because they both grew up early and fast. They had to mature quickly, so they be young in physical years, but they're probably a few years older in mental years."

"I don't understand."

"They're both all each other has. Their families are dead or un receptive and both at early ages."

"Oh."

Kieran was walking back over to the table.

"Kylie wants to dance with you."

"Seriously!" said Booth, beaming a huge smile and jumping up.

Kieran just laughed at him as she sat down and watched him run out to the dance floor.

"You good?"

"I'm having a surprisingly good time."

"I'm glad. Sometimes you just need to get away and relax. Forget your worries and have a little fun. Hmm, that sounds familiar."

"I think Kylie and I are going to be leaving in a few minuets. Are you ready to go or do you want to stay for while longer?"

"I'll go with you, I'm extremely tired, but I keep wanting to get up and dance."

"Ah, you've contracted club fever."

"What?"

"It's just when you're so tired, but you stay and dance because you're having fun."

"Oh, then yes, I concur."

Booth and Kylie had traded partners, Booth dancing with Angela now and Kylie with Hodgins. It was kind of funny seeing Hodgins look so small, he wasn't that short, but Kylie was tall with her heels on.

"You love Kylie, don't you?"

"I do, we're so different but we work together so well. I don't know what I'd do without her. It's hard, but we make it work. I'm thinking after this I might just travel with her for a while. I really miss her."

"She said the same thing."

"I know."

"How do you know? You were dancing."

"But she tells me how she feels. We talk almost every day, even with time differences. We're always there for each other, no matter what."

All for of them were coming back over now, Kieran and Brennan stood up.

"You ready to go babe."

"Yeah, I'm exhausted."

"Dr. Brennan is coming too."

"Make it four, I'm ready to fall into bed."

"Do you two want to stay?"

"If you don't mind."

"We can take my car if you want to leave the limo."

"That fine."

"You two have fun!"

"Thanks again, and it was really nice to meet you."

"Yes, thanks and nice to meet you."

Angela was dragging Hodgins back up to the second floor as the other four left.

"They're cute."

"They're gonna have sex in the limo."

"Ki!"

"Booth, we all know it."

"You didn't have to say it."

"Oh, come on, back to our place."

Kylie and Kieran led the way arm and arm out the doors and as they waited for the car they kept whispering to each other and laughing.

"Hey Booth, you ever do any modeling?"

"Uh, no."

Kylie and Kieran just laughed and got in the car as it came around. Brennan got in and couldn't help laughing as well as she got in.

"I don't see what's so funny."

"Nothing." said Kieran as the door closed.

_**BBBB**_

The ride back to the apartment was quick and they went in.

"Wait, how are Angela and Hodgins going to get in?"

"I told the driver to tell the concierge to let them in."

"You have a concierge?"

"In the front entrance of the building."

"Kylie, you go ahead and get ready for bed. I'll get these two set up."

"Thanks hon."

"Ok, Booth, you get the one guy's room we have here."

Kieran directed him down a hall and opened a door to a nice room.

"There's clothes and all the amenities here. There should be a robe in the bathroom too. Don't care if you sleep naked, just don't go around naked, not cool with glass walls."

"Right, I get it, thanks. Night Bones, Ki."

"Night Booth." they both said.

Booth closed his door and they walked down the hall to the next room.

"Ok, the same goes for you. No walking around naked, clothes in drawers, robe in bathroom, amenities wherever. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen as well."

"You didn't tell Booth that."

"I didn't have to tell Booth."

"Have a good night."

"Good night."

Kieran closed the door on her way out and Brennan looked around the room. It was nice and looked comfortable yet clean. She looked in the drawers and found it full of different types of pajamas. She picked out a cute little set of satin shorts and a camisole and went into the bathroom. The bathroom was black and white with red towels. Brennan quickly changed into the pajamas and found a new toothbrush and toothpaste.

She brushed her teeth, and then found a drawer with all types of facial supplies. She washed her face and looked through the rest of the drawers, finding a full selection of bath and shower products, all unused. There were also fluffy slippers sitting under a fluffy robe. She turned out the lights and got into the bed. The room was nice and cool, so she could snuggle under the covers without getting to warm.

She fell asleep almost right away, not worrying or thinking about one thing.

_**BBBB**_

The next morning Brennan woke to the sun softly streaming in her window. She felt really good, better than she had in a long time. She laid in bed for a few minutes until she forced to get up by her now squished bladder. She washed up and put the robe and slippers on then went out into the hall. She could hear someone moving around and she followed the noise to the kitchen. She found Kieran pouring a glass of milk and dancing in place. She was wearing a sports bra and stretchy pants and listening to her iPod.

Brennan pulled out a chair from the island and sat down, watching Kieran.

"Hey, I didn't know if you wanted breakfast or not."

Brennan jumped in her seat and Kieran turned around.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"One, Booth will sleep until he someone wakes him or he smells food. Two, glass walls, reflection. I heard you when you came out, my volume isn't very loud. Damage to the eardrums and all."

"Oh, right. I'd love breakfast, I'm starving, what do you have?"

"Well, I was going to make waffles, eggs, and bacon. There's water, juice, milk, really what ever you want."

"That sounds good."

"Ok, cool. What do you want to drink?"

"Milk is fine."

Kieran opened the fridge and retrieved the things she needed, then got a glass and poured a glass for Brennan. She took her iPod off and placed it on a counter away from where she was working.

"Did Kylie leave alright?"

"Yes, thank you. I just couldn't get back to sleep without her, so I went down to the gym and worked out. I'll probably take a swim after I eat."

"Did Angela and Hodgins make it back?"

"Yeah, they came in around two. They were a bit tipsy and I was awake so I helped them find a room. I don't think they're going to be awake until lunch."

"And that's okay with you? It doesn't bother you?"

"Not at all, it's nice. I like having people around. I was used to living with Kylie for almost a year before we started moving for work."

"I don't know, I think it would get on my nerves."

"Oh, it does, sometimes. However, when you love the person you don't mind as much and then when they're gone, it gets really quiet and boring. It's nice to be alone every now and then, but I'm just lonely most of the time now."

"You don't ever have anyone stay over?"

"Like who?"

"Well, one of your partners?"

"They stay over sometimes, but always in another room. That's one of the rules, just sex, no actual sleeping together."

"Oh, ok."

"I do have a few friends from the ballet who sometimes stay over. The only time I don't really feel lonely is when Micah stays over. He's one of my best friends and he's gay, so we usually share a bed and cuddle. It's nice to just have someone to hold."

"Yes, it is."

"What kind of eggs do you want?"

"Scrambled please."

"Where did you learn to cook?"

"Paris, France. That's how I met Kylie. She was doing a photo shoot and I was catering."

"So, you went from FBI, to cooking, to ballet?"

"Pretty much. I danced before anything else, I started lessons when I was two. I just went back to dancing after trying some other things."

Kieran pulled some plates down from a cabinet and put one waffle on two plates and two on the other. She split the eggs between one plate with two waffles and one waffle and then put three pieces of bacon on each plate. She handed the plate with one waffle to Brennan and then some silverware. Then she cracked two eggs in the pan.

"I like mine over easy."

Just as she was throwing the shells into a can they heard a door open. A few moments later Booth came walking into the room in his robe and fuzzy slippers. Kieran picked up the two waffle plate and held it out. Even though his eyes were barely open he grabbed the plate and kissed Kieran on the cheek before sitting down.

Kieran handed him silverware and poured him a glass of milk as well as one of coffee.

"Thank you Kiki."

"Booth, don't call me that."

He didn't answer her, instead he just sighed as he stuck more waffle in his mouth.

"Well, I'm glad you like it. If you want more you'll have to wait until I'm done eating."

"Mfskiay." he said with a mouth full of eggs.

"There's a gym downstairs and a pool upstairs."

This time he just nodded his head.

"Right, so did you sleep alright?"

"I slept very well."

"Yeah, nice bed."

"Well, you guys can stay how ever long you want. Angela and Hodgins probably won't be up for a few more hours."

"Parker."

"I should finish up with my report on the latest victim."

"Ok, well I'm glad I dragged you along last night."

"It was fun."

"Thanks Ki."

"Any time."

* * *

**A preview of chapter six:**

_It was nearly nine Saturday night and Brennan was at her desk trying to finish up paper work from an identification she was doing for the museum. After she had left Kieran's apartment she had gone home, taken a shower, changed into different clothes, but kept the jeans on, and gone to work. She had stopped and taken a two hour break around three to go home and eat and take a short nap. She wanted to go back and get as much done as possible. She also liked working at the lab when there was no one there. It was quiet and peaceful. She could work more efficiently and concentrate better without so many distractions through out the day._

_As she was looking over some of the photos of the bones she stopped and listened. She could hear faint music coming from the lab below. She slowly got up and walked to door, opening it and quietly walking out onto the balcony to look around. Now that she was out of her office she could clearly hear the very distinct cello music. It was Bach's Cello Suite No. 1 in G Maj., the Prelude. It didn't sound like it was coming from an office and it was too loud to be any where but down in the lab. So she moved to the railing and looked over._

_There sat Kieran in a steel chair, playing the cello. She wore her tennis shoes, jeans, and v-neck long sleeved shirt, but her hair was up in loose ponytail in the back with strands falling around her face as she played. Brennan thought it was beautiful music, but she also wanted to work. So she waited until the break between the end of the Prelude and the beginning of the Allemande.  
_


End file.
